This protocol seeks to (1) determine whether tissue factor (TF) plays a role in the generation of thrombin and mural thrombus after injury to human coronary arteries; (2) determine whether there is a relationship between basal levels of thrombin generation and thrombosis in a human ex vivo perfusion chamber model; and (3) develop strategies to inhibit the induction of the TF gene after arterial injury.